


Birthdays In Moominvalley

by WeeooWeeoo



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Can be read platonic or romantic, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeooWeeoo/pseuds/WeeooWeeoo
Summary: “Hey Snufkin, I just realized that we have never celebrated your birthday?”





	Birthdays In Moominvalley

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't read the books or seen all the shows so I don't actually know if they ever mention birthdays canonically but I just thought how sad and fitting it would be for Snuf's birthday to be something he would never willingly mention first. So enjoy this little drabble about Moomin realizing that :)

It was a beautiful fall afternoon and Moomin and Snufkin were out collecting chestnuts from the soft ground. Moominmamma had promised that she would roast them for them later to have with their chocolate if they brought back enough for everyone. Sniff and Snorkmaiden were off helping The Snork down by the shore, and Mymble had come home earlier that day so Little My had gone with her. Moomin was happy about this because it meant that for once, he and his best friend Snufkin could go searching just them two without anyone following them.   
They had also just celebrated Little My’s birthday the other day, so there was still some leftover spice cake waiting for them when they got back.   
Speaking of birthday’s…  
“Snufkin?” Moomin turned to notice all of a sudden that Snufkin was not right behind him as he thought. Instead he was out sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the sunset and humming softly under his breath. Moomin approached him and looked out at the sunset as well.  
“Wow. It sure is a nice one today. Look at all of the colors” He whispered.   
Snufkin nodded and Moomin noticed that his face had taken on that quality to it that came every year inevitably. It always seemed too soon, but it was in fact, November already.  
“Hey Snufkin, I just realized that we have never celebrated your birthday?” It was a statement phrased like a question. Moomin had noticed that sometimes that was the best way to say things to Snufkin. Inviting him to share more about himself outright made him uncomfortable, but easing into it helped sometimes.   
“In fact, I don’t remember you ever telling me your birthday before” Moomin prompted gently.   
Snufkin’s lips twitched up into a small, fond smile.  
“That’s because I haven’t, Moomintroll”   
Moomin deflated a little. That meant that he was not going to get any answers today.   
“C’mon. Let’s get these chestnuts back to Moominmamma before dark” Snufkin hefted his sack over his shoulder and turned away from the cliff, continuing to hum their song.   
-

“Here Moomin, have some tea” Snufkin poured the strong mint tea into a tin cup and handed it over to Moomin sitting to his left. They were sitting in front of Snufkin’s small fire, with his tent at their backs. They’d been sitting quite comfortably in silence for some time, and even though it was dark now, Moomin did not feel any real urgency to go home.   
“Thank you Snufkin” He accepted the tea and sipped it, looking up at the stars above their heads and letting the mint seep into his senses. He tried to imagine having this view every night just before he went to sleep, no matter where the tent was set up. He pictured a forest clearing that he had never been to before, covered in a thick blanket of snow. He kept adding things to his mental picture that he had not actually seen before and getting a little bit lost in thought when Snufkin’s soft whisper interrupted him gently.  
“Moomin?”  
“Oh, yes Snufkin?”  
“Do you remember a week ago when you asked when my birthday was?”  
Moomin perked up and leaned forward towards Snufkin.   
“Yes, I remember”  
Snufkin leaned his face forward so that his hat covered all but his bottom lip and chin, which looked very shadowy and interesting in the firelight.   
“I’ve never really had great reason to tell you. My birthday is not a very important day to me. It is just another day” Snufkin murmured. He seemed uncharacteristically embarrassed to Moomin. He hoped that he hadn’t made him uncomfortable by prying. But…   
“Snufkin, your birthday is a special day. Maybe if you had told us, then we could celebrate it with you and then you could feel the specialness” Moomintroll felt it was very important that Snufkin know this. He couldn’t imagine not celebrating his own birthday, or Moominmamma’s, or Moominpapa’s, or Snorkmaiden’s, or Little My’s…   
“That’s not the only reason I haven’t told you” Snufkin raised his head and Moomin saw that he was wearing that expression again. The same one that comes every year. The one Moomin hates.   
“Why then Snufkin?”  
Snufkin sighed,  
“We couldn’t celebrate together even if I wanted to Moomin. It’s in the middle of wintertime when you all are hibernating…” He leaned his chin in his hand and stared into the fire “And I am far away…”  
Moomin started. He hadn’t even thought of that. Moomins never had their birthdays in winter, but there was no reason for Snufkin’s to not happen during the coldest season when the Moomins were all asleep. Moomin rubbed his snout with his fingers thoughtfully.   
“What day exactly is your birthday, Snufkin?”   
Snufkin looked confused but answered.  
“It’s on the solstice. Dead in the middle of your hibernation. It’s not a big deal Moomin. This is how it has been since long before I came to Moominvalley” He was very matter of fact, and now looked a little worried about how much Moomin was thinking.  
“The solstice? That’s exactly one month from tomorrow!” Moomin perked up with realization.  
“Yes?” Snufkin was bewildered, wondering where he was going with this “And you all go to sleep in 3 days Moomin”   
As if he needed to remind him.  
“It’s settled then” Moomin turned to Snufkin and put his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to celebrate exactly on your birthday Snufkin. We can just choose any day we want to celebrate you! Tomorrow is as good as any”   
Snufkin’s eyes widened in realization.   
“But…”  
“Oh c’mon Snufkin. Is there any good reason not to?” Moomin sobered up “I mean… we won’t if you really don’t want us to Snufkin. But on my birthday, you and the others make me feel so special and loved and important and I want you to feel that way too. I’m sure everyone else would agree”  
The melancholy slid off of Snufkin’s face at Moomin’s words. He quickly bowed his hat over his face to hide his expression, but Moomin could spot little pink places on his skin that showed he was blushing.   
“...Okay Moomin. If it will make you happy. We can do it tomorrow” Snufkin conceded gently.   
Moomin whooped with joy and quickly hugged his friend. “Yes! We will do this every year from now on! No more birthdays alone for you Snufkin!”  
Snufkin laughed at Moomin’s excitement, unable to stop the giddy emotion pushing hard against that blanket sort of feeling that always came this time of year.


End file.
